oo Shinobi No Sadame oo
by Haymiko
Summary: Un pays lointain en guerre, un clan mystérieux au passé trouble, une petite fille perdue dans les limbes démoniaques... Tant de choses avec lesquelles Naruto et ses compagnons devront jouer pour tenter percer un secret millénaire...


**Auteur** : Haymiko ou Stalkia  
**Crédits** : tout les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mis à part Haymiko, Hichiyo, Kaiji, Azaka, Kenta et peut-être d'autres !  
**Rating** : tout public pour l'instant car pour on en est qu'à l'âge moyen des personnages 11 ans au maximum.  
**Couples** : Sasuke/Haymiko ; Naru/Saku ; et peut-être d'autres !  
**Note** : cette fiction est une version réécrite de celle que j'ai écrite il y a bientôt deux ans.  
**Un commentaire ?** Ouaip, ceci est une fiction sérieuse.  
_Juste pour savoir, j'aimerais que vous me disiez à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre si vous avez apprécié et si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je continue. Merki d'avance._

* * *

**Prologue**

Haymiko ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses membres ne répondaient à moitié, émergeants d'un sommeil qui avait sûrement duré plus que quelques heures. Elle tenta de bouger les bras, en vain. Ils étaient emprisonnés, ainsi que ses jambes dans un solide étau de métal. La petite fille cligna des yeux. Elle ne savait ni ou elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait attachée dans cette pièce. Des yeux la fixaient. De nombreuses silhouettes noires, cachées dans la pénombre l'observaient.

_C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur du noir Hayu, _pensa-t-elle pour se redonner consistance.

Enfin, son regard encore embué se porta à sa gauche. Il y avait une femme. Elle distingua d'abord une longue rigole rouge qui dégoulinait de son ventre. Puis soudain, elle reconnut le visage de cette personne : sa mère. Haymiko s'agita sur l'étrange table glacée sur laquelle elle était, hurlant le nom de sa mère, se débattant contre les liens qui l'oppressaient, toujours sous le regard impitoyable de ses personnes cagoulées de noir. Les habits ninjas de sa mère étaient déchiquetés à maints endroits. Ses blessures sanguinolentes tâchaient son bandeau de Konoha. Personne ne faisait rien. Haymiko sentait la panique l'envahir au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle regardait sa mère sans rien dire, les larmes coulants sur son visage enfantin, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur...

Soudain, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, l'un était cagoulé comme les autres, l'autre, Haymiko le reconnut aussitôt, c'était Jiraya. Il avait l'air grave. Jiraya arriva entre les deux tables en pierre ou la mère et la fille étaient allongées.

- Aidez ma mère! Je vous en supplie Jiraya-senpai! Aidez-la! fit la petite fille, dans un sanglot.

Il regarda Haymiko, et dit enfin avec un pincement dans la voix, en regardant l'autre homme:

- Pensez-vous qu'elle est prête? Elle trop jeune... Le sceau peut avoir des effets néfastes sur elle. Une partie, voire la totalité de sa personnalité peut être effacée.

- Je le sais... Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Fit la voix sous la capuche.

Cette voix, la petite fille l'avait entendue bien des fois. Elle en était sûre...

- P... Papa?...

Haymiko regardait l'homme cagoulé, le visage tordu dans l'incompréhension. Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant les traits du père de la petite fille. Son visage était recouvert de poussière, comme si il avait combattu. Les sillons plus clairs des vestiges de ses récentes larmes se dessinaient sur ses joues. Haymiko se débattit encore:

- Papa! Pourquoi maman est comme ça? Pourquoi personne n'essaie de l'aider? Papa...

- Maman va mourir, Haymiko. La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est...

- La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est l'envoyer à l'hôpital! Je ...

- Non! Coupa sèchement son père.

A cet instant même, la mère d'Haymiko gémit longuement, soufflant une dernière fois... Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Le regard d'un époux, la larme d'une orpheline, le désespoir du maître... Une lueur bleue naquit entre les entrailles dénudées de la défunte. Les cris de désespoir de la petite fille s'accentuèrent, mais semblaient étouffées par un quelconque sortilège. La lueur s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de la femme. Le sannin regarda Hichiyo, qui acquiesça, résolu à faire son devoir. Le visage trempé de larmes, il composa plusieurs symboles avec ses mains, et récita une sorte d'incantation dans une langue inconnue. Haymiko ne cessait de crier qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rende sa mère, que l'on pouvait encore la sauver. Une personne s'avança, enlevant sa capuche, puis une autre, et encore. Chacune de ses personnes, Haymiko les connaissait : ils étaient les membres de son clan, des membres du clan Nadatsura. Le dernier à révéler son visage, était Kaiji, son frère. Lui aussi avais l'air bouleversé, mais ne semblait pas entendre les cris de sa petite soeur. Il essayait de les ignorer, créant chez sa soeur un redoublement de colère et de tristesse.

- Kaiji! Essaie de sauver maman!! Aide-là!!

Le jeune homme pleurait, sachant qu'il allait sceller le sort de sa soeur. Kaiji ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça, mais que pouvait-il faire face aux blessures de sa mère. Il venait juste de devenir genin...

Puis la lumière bleue grossit un peu, créant un vent violent dans la salle. Tout les autres se mirent à parler en même temps qu'Hichiyo, puis s'arrêtèrent, soudainement. La lumière bleue se mit à crépiter, un peu, puis beaucoup, pour finalement exploser dans un cataclysme de lumière blanche et bleue. On entendit le toit du bâtiment s'effondrer, puis le silence reprit sa place.

Tous avaient été projetés à terre, sauf Jiraya qui avait reprit rapidement son équilibre et avait fait face à la bête énorme qui était apparue. Un dragon immense flottait dans les airs, à quelques centimètres seulement de la dépouille de la mère de Haymiko. Il rugi aussi fort que le village entier trembla. Le dragon n'avait de réelle consistance, mais était composé de chakra pur et qui brillait dans l'obscurité nocturne. Les membres du clan s'étaient relevés d'un bond et entouraient la bête.

Haymiko trembla de terreur lorsque le monstre se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Son regard plein de haine la glaça jusqu'au sang, tel qu'elle perdit conscience.  
Deux hommes, dont son père et un oncle composèrent ensemble huit signes. Devant eux, le dragon commençait à s'agiter au rythme de leurs paroles. Leurs mains devinrent bleuâtres, et avec l'aide de Jiraya, ils se jetèrent contre le monstre. Les autres les rejoignirent, attaquant le plus fort, le plus vite, le plus loin possible sur la cuirasse immatérielle du dragon.

Non loin de la bataille, le village se préparait à se défendre au cas ou les Nadatsuras ne pourraient contenir la bête. Les villageois couraient dans tout les sens, cachant leurs enfants et se préparant à l'attaque. Au milieu du désordre, un très jeune garçon courait vers la grande lumière bleutée s'élevant au centre du village. La pluie se mit à tomber et un orage se déclencha au dessus de Konoha. Son amie, il l'avait cherché toute la journée, sans jamais la trouver. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue, s'arrêta les mains sur les genoux, essoufflé. Il le vit.

Le dragon se débattait contre ses assaillants. Il était presque hors de contrôle! Le jeune garçon se remit à courir de plus belle, fonçant vers la baraque éventrée. A chaque croisement, il dérapait, tombait, se blessait mais il continuait à courir...

_Cette fois je ne serais pas faible..._

Des sceaux étaient apparus sur la paume des mains du père et de l'oncle de Haymiko. Ils semblaient tenter d'apposer la marque sur le front de l'animal, mais celui-ci se débattait sans relâche et distribuait coups de griffes et de crocs à qui voulait. Les hommes du clan Nadatsura s'affaiblissaient plus à chaque minute. La victoire n'était plus assurée...

Le jeune garçon surgit en haut des décombres et les descendit témérairement.

- Hayu-chan! Cria-t-il en voyant son amie inconsciente.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le garçon sauta du haut des derniers décombres, longea la zone du combat et arriva devant la petite Nadatsura. Il la secoua un peu mais elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux alors il entreprit de la porter sur son dos.

Un mur s'effondra dans un angle de la pièce sous les griffes puissantes du dragon. La pluie tombait sur le visage de Haymiko, ce de la réveilla. Elle ouvrit un péniblement les yeux. Elle avait un mal de tête horrible, comme si on lui martelait la tête de l'intérieur. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le visage inquiet de son ami au dessus d'elle. Elle sourit en caressant faiblement les cheveux noirs du garçon.

- Sasuke...

Il la serra contre lui, rassuré qu'elle allait bien. Il regarda autour de lui, la pluie ne cessait de tomber et le dragon ne se battait plus que contre cinq ninjas qui étaient pourtant une vingtaine au début du combat. Haymiko plissa les yeux. Quand tout fut redevenu clair, le regard de la petite fille fut à nouveau capté par celui de la bête. Une lueur de démence passa dans les yeux du monstre, s'imprégnant du visage de la petite fille. Terrorisée, la petite fille retomba sur ses pieds et regarda fixement le monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard, c'était comme si ses yeux la tuaient de l'intérieur. Effrayée, elle fit à Sasuke :

- Cours...

Le dragon hurla et se jeta vers la petite fille dans une déferlante de chakra. Sasuke la tira par la main, l'entraînant loin de cet endroit. Dans la tête d'Haymiko, des murmures incompréhensibles susurraient le nom imprononçable du Dragon. Les rues défilaient. Sasuke courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tentant d'emmener son amie dans un lieu sûr. Mais la bête ne semblait pas prête non plus à renoncer. Soudain, le pan d'un immeuble s'effondra lourdement sur le monstre, faisant apparaître une nuée de ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents. Les deux jeunes enfants bifurquèrent dans une rue perpendiculaire. Ils se cachèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle dans une ruelle sombre. Les murmures dans la tête d'Haymiko devenaient de plus en plus assourdissants. La petite fille prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de ne pas hurler. Sasuke accourut près d'elle. En prenant le visage de la petite fille dans ses mains et en lui parlant calmement, il pensait qu'il allais pouvoir la faire reprendre conscience.

- Haymiko. Haymiko tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point derrière son ami, terrifiée. Celui-ci lança un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, et vit à nouveau le monstre, fixant la petite fille. Dans un élan de génie, l'apprenti ninja composa deux signes de la main et lança un sort de rupture. Haymiko fut comme réveillée en sursaut ; lorsqu'elle revit le Dragon hurlant, elle se remit à courir. Sasuke la suivit à travers Konoha. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où ils allaient, leur seul but était de pouvoir s'éloigner le plus possible de la bête de chakra. Ils tournèrent à droite, entrants dans le quartier des Uchiwas. Sasuke, qui connaissait le lieu comme sa poche, passait par les jardins, escaladant les murets et traversant les haies devant Haymiko qui le suivait de près. Ils ressortirent des jardins et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Le dragon fit voler en mille éclats la dernière maison derrière laquelle ils étaient passés. Les deux enfants reprirent de la vitesse, courants droits devant eux entre les maisons des Uchiwas. Au loin, une silhouette se dessina : Itachi Uchiwa. Le jeune homme était debout au centre de la chaussée, habillé de son uniforme d'anbu, le sabre sortit de son fourreau. Lorsqu'ils passèrent tout près de lui, les deux jeunes enfants le regardèrent ; il semblait concentré au plus haut point. Dès qu'ils eurent dépassé le niveau du frère de Sasuke, celui-ci lança la charge. Des légions d'hommes des services secrets du village sortirent de l'ombre et s'attaquèrent de front au monstre.

Les deux enfants ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour voir s'ils réussissaient à ralentir le dragon, et continuèrent de courir. Ils coururent encore une dizaine de minutes et s'arrêtèrent, épuisés, dans une impasse quelque part dans le village. Les mains sur les genoux, Haymiko releva la tête, et fit entre deux respirations :

- Merci…

Ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes et elle porta ses mains à son visage pour étouffer ses sanglots. Sa mère était morte, et ni son père ni son frère n'avaient tentés de faire quelque chose… Sasuke, ne sachant que faire, prit dans ses bras son amie. Elle parut tout d'abord surprise, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

- Hayu-chan… commença Sasuke, prêt à avouer un secret dont lui seul avait la connaissance.

Haymiko sortit de leur étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du petit garçon. La pluie commença à tomber, et Sasuke entraîna Hayu sous un porche. Quelle était cette étrange sensation qui était née en eux si soudainement ? Malgré la fraîcheur de cette nuit-là, ils avaient tous les deux chauds quelque part dans leur poitrine dès qu'ils posaient leurs yeux l'un sur l'autre. Cette proximité, ces actes de bravoures les avaient rapprochés à un point où les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'étaient plus que de la simple amitié… Sous ses larmes, Haymiko commençait à rougir. Maladroitement, un peu pataud, Sasuke approcha son visage rougeaud de celui de la petite fille. Agréablement surprise, elle rapprocha aussi son visage de celui de Sasuke. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs cœurs battaient à rompre, quand soudain,…

Un sifflement strident. Des murmures incompréhensibles. Une forte lumière bleutée derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner entièrement, et put seulement voir une énorme masse bleutée fonçant vers elle. Sasuke cria. Trop tard. Le monstre était entré dans son corps qui se colorait d'une lumière bleue, puis violette, puis rouge. Hichiyo apparut au bout de la ruelle et cria quelque chose. La lumière du corps de la petite fille s'affola, et devint plus éclatante que le soleil dans un gigantesque éclair lumineux. Hichiyo bondit vers sa fille et posa sa paume sur son front. L'éclair explosa une nouvelle fois, projetant le ninja sur le sol à côté de Sasuke.

La noirceur de la nuit reprit son droit, et la clarté du corps de Haymiko redevint normale. L'iris de ses yeux disparût. Toute sensation avait déserté dans le corps de la jeune fille. Seuls encore illuminés, des signes sur sa peau, qui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure du passage des secondes. Les signes ne restèrent imprimés que sur les avants bras de la petite fille. L'esprit de la fille tombait dans un abîme sans fond dont l'obscurité faisait penser à une prison. La porte de son âme se referma, effaçant au passage tout ses souvenirs et son cœur devenant une pierre plus dure que le diamant. Le jeune garçon regardait avec épouvante Haymiko, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Il eut seulement la force de dire avant de s'évanouir :

- Hayu-chan… Je t'…

Haymiko tomba à genoux et s'effondra sur le sol. Hichiyo courût vers sa petite fille et la serra contre-lui. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie, et il murmura dans un sanglot :

- Hayu… Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas le choix…

Les secours arrivèrent, mais ils ne purent rien faire pour restaurer l'âme de la petite fille. Le sceau qui lui avait été apposé était beaucoup trop puissant. Si seulement elle avait été plus âgée et plus expérimentée, elle aurait pu s'en sortir sans le moindre dégât

On emporta Haymiko et la dépouille de sa mère dans un endroit secret, le Grand Bastion des Nadatsuras. Sasuke, lui se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital, sa mère avait veillé nuit et jour jusqu'à son réveil. Itachi aussi avait été blessé, mais beaucoup plus superficiellement que son frère. Une semaine s'écoula, sans qu'un mot des Nadatsuras ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune Uchiwa. Au bout de cette semaine, Itachi commit le pire crime qu'un fils puisse commettre : il exécuta la totalité de son clan mis à part son frère…

Sasuke devint le dernier Uchiwa, talentueux mais seul et borné dans ses objectifs. Il était convaincu que Haymiko était morte cette nuit là. Toutefois, malgré les nombreuses années, il lui arrivait encore de se lever le matin, de courir comme un fou vers la porte d'entrée de chez lui, d'ouvrir et se retrouver… seul dans l'embrasure… Il n'y avait pas son teint rosé, ni ses jolies petites boucles de chaque côté de son visage, ni son petit sac de friandises pour deux… Sasuke rentrait comme à chaque fois chez lui, seul. Il aurait tellement voulu la revoir, juste une fois, et lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait du lui dire…

….

Une petite fille était assise au milieu du fond d'un gouffre obscur, les pieds repliés sur sa poitrine. Les murs autour d'elle battaient le rythme étrange d'un cœur qui bat. Poum, poum… Elle chantonnait une petite chanson tout en tournicotant une mèches bouclée sur sa joue. Soudain, le son aigu d'une clochette retentit. La petite fille se leva d'un bond et regarda un point dans l'obscurité. Une autre personne sortit de la paroi. La petite regardait son double s'avancer vers elle. L'autre était son image parfaite, mis à part qu'elle était plus vieille de quatre ans environ. Elles se regardèrent un instant, se dévisageant. La petite Haymiko regardait la grande avec ses yeux pleins de joie. La grande regardait la petite de ses yeux vides. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, elles s'équilibraient dans une absence totale d'émotion. Elles étaient complémentaires.

Cette petite fille avait été crée au tout début de sa vie, car elle ne se rappelait pas du jour ou elle était apparue. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été là, murmurante des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa tête, continuellement. Et ses marques sur ses bras, qu'es-ce qu'elles représentaient au juste ?

Sa vie n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement de tableaux plus mornes les uns que les autres et les couleurs de la vie ne semblaient pas lui être accordées. Mais malgré tout ceux qui l'empêchent de vivre dans l'harmonie, de petites touches de couleurs vont venir s'accrocher à sa toile, témoins d'un passé bien trop important pour avoir été totalement oublié.

* * *

Et bien voilà, le tout premier chapitre de ma fiction revit. Ici on est plutôt concentré sur l'histoire de Haymiko, car ce personnage va un peu déterminer la suite des évènements à cause de sa personnalité complexe. Dans les prochains chapitres, on va se retrouver dans le village de Konoha en compagnie du Hokage (il est pas encore mort le pauvre), de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke et encore de Hichiyo, Kaiji et Haymiko.

Encore merci de lire ma fiction, et de dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. Bye !


End file.
